Kiss me in the rain
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Sometimes you need to be a little more romantic. Or at least Grimmjow needs to be. And sometimes Ichigo would just like to be kissed in the rain. (ONESHOT, grimmichi)


**Pairing: GrimmIchi (That means malexmale. If this offends you, then please don't read this fic and don't flame)**

**Words: 819**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little out of character. I realise it might be and believe me it irks me... But I couldn't really care enough to change it, so yeah... Anyway this was inspired by my 100 word challenge number 82. Umbrella. I was rereading the list and as soon as I read umbrella the idea for this fic just sprung to mind. So enjoy, and if you've read this then thank you and please don't forget to let me know what you think of the fic. (IF you can be bothered, that'd be awesome :D )**

* * *

They walked in silence, the only sound came from the rain pitter-patting on the umbrella in Grimmjow's hand. A sulking Grimmjow, might I add. The reason? After an hour and a half of pure torture, Ichigo was still pissed at him and trying to create as much distance between them without moving from under the umbrella.

The blue-haired man frowned, thinking how the hell they had ended up going to watch some sappy romance movie in the theatre anyway. And after that he gets to walk home in the pouring rain? Really, he could think of better ways to spend his afternoon. _Much better_, his perverted mind added as he slyly looked over to Ichigo.

Then again, he reflected, that same perverted mind had caused him and the orange-haired shinigami to watch a cheesy chick flick. There was no way anyone actually enjoyed those? Was there? A bunch of women bitching about not getting laid pissed him off. Partly because he was in the same boat. On top of that, at the end of the movie they had gotten what they wanted!

And what did Grimmjow get? Right. A downpour to walk home in, a pissed off shinigami and the images of a bad movie still burning his eyes. How was that even fair?

Ichigo had been mad at him, saying he ought to try and be more romantic if he wanted to '_get into the shinigami's pants' _as Ichigo had so nicely put it. Oh, he wanted a lot more than just that, but telling Ichigo that would've resulted in an ass-kicking all the way to the other end of Karakura.

So, Urahara, who had happened to overhear their argument (which for once wasn't weird as fuck, seeing as they had been arguing in his shop) proposed they'd go see a movie. A romantic one at that, so Grimjow could learn a thing or two. He was going to kill Urahara. And he was going to enjoy it.

"Stop sulking," Ichigo said, speaking up all of a sudden when he noticed Grimjow's face. He observed him in annoyance. Honestly, only a little kid would start sulking about something so stupid as watching a movie he didn't like.

"Make me," was the irritated reply. If the shinigami wanted to start another fight, Grimjow was not in the mood.

"You're such a little kid! If you didn't like the movie, there's no reason to be angry about it. Or to be pissed off at Urahara. It's your own damn fault," Ichigo scolded, treating the other as if though he really was a little kid.

"Shut up, shinigami," Grimmjow snapped. He wasn't a child and it totally wasn't his fault. It was Urahara's.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, his voice laced with murderous intent. "I have a name, Grimmjow," he continued, emphasizing the arrancar's name and stretching out the syllables.

"Shut up, Kuro-" but before he could finish he received a glare that could kill. He tsk-ed and turned his head away from the other. "Ichigo," he corrected himself when he could still feel the glare burning into his skull.

The shinigami was about to scold him some more when Grimmjow interrupted him. "I said shut up, Ichigo," he repeated.

Ichigo was beyond just pissed off right now. He had entered the stage of Royally pissed off and Furious as hell. Royally with a capital R and Furious with a capital F. "Make me," he mocked Grimmjow's earlier words, hoping to get a rise out of the other.

What Grimmjow did next, however, he hadn't seen coming. Within a second the blue-haired man dropped the umbrella he was holding and spun Ichigo around to smash their lips together. The two of them now getting soaked by the rain, but they could care less.

"You're such an idiot, why the hell would you drop the umbrella," Ichigo murmured when they broke apart, his anger strangely slipping away from him. Why the hell did he like that stupid blue-haired little kid anyway?

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Grimjow replied and Ichigo couldn't help but burst out in laughter. The other stared at him in utter confusion, not getting what was so funny. One moment Ichigo looks ready to kill him and then he's laughing at him? Just what in the name of Hueco Mundo was going on?

Without knowing it, Grimmjow had actually said something kind of romantic. _Perhaps, he's plenty romantic_, Ichigo thought to himself as the other tried to have him explain why the hell the shinigami was laughing at him.

"It's nothing," Ichigo told him, trying to hold in a last chuckle. Grimmjow was about to object when he was pulled in for another kiss, his words now long forgotten.

Their umbrella lying forgotten on the ground, pelted by the rain as the two kissed. Because sometimes you just want to be kissed in the rain, without holding an umbrella.


End file.
